growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
World Lock
The World Lock is the highest tier lock apart from the Diamond Lock. It is only available from the Growtopia Store and costs 2,000 Gems. It cannot be spliced using seeds. *It acts like money when trading with other players, like gems are to the gem store. World Locks are the most common trading item in the game Store Info:'' "Become the undisputed ruler of your domain with one of these babies. It works like a normal lock except it locks the entire world! Won't work on worlds that other people already have locks on. You can even add additional normal locks to give access to certain areas to friends. It's a perma-item, is never lost when destroyed. Recycles for 200 Gems"'' In-game Info: Locks an entire world. If you have 100 World Locks, you can tap them in your inventory to combine them into a Diamond Lock. It does the same thing, but it's shinier. When placed in a world where no other lock has been placed by other players, it proceeds to 'lock' the entire world, giving the owner of the lock full control over the world, and a bright green name while they are in their world. While the lock is in place, your world is protected. Only users with access to the lock will be able to modify the world. By default, only the lock owner has access, but he/she can add other players to the lock, who will then be given mint-green names. The benefits ONLY for the owner of the World Lock: * Make sheet musics invisible to the public and transparent to the owner and the ones with access to the world lock. * Disable sheet musics to be played throughout the world. * Set the world to public and anyone is able to place any block except any other locks. The benefits for the players who got accessed on a World Lock with the owner: * Modify the whole world. * Kick players in the world, forcing them to respawn (excluding the owner) using /kick or the wrench. * Ban players from the world for one hour (excluding the owner and the ones who have access to the World Lock) using /ban or the wrench. * Pull players to their position in the world (excluding the owner) using /pull or the wrench. * Modify any doors, signs, house entrances, and music boxes. * Kick all players to the white door within 5 seconds (excluding the owner and the ones who have access to the World Lock) using /kickall The World Lock was previously the most expensive shop item in the game, costing 2,000 gems, (Formerly 10,000 Gems, but was reduced for being to overpriced) alongside the Signal Jammer, until the items like the Gangland Style set, among other things, were added into the store. Only one World Lock can be used in a world at a time. Once it has been placed, the owner of the lock can place Huge, Big and Small Locks which can have seperate permissions to the World Lock, allowing the owner to dedicate freebuild or hotel areas in their world. It takes about 10 seconds to destroy, it returns to your inventory IF YOU HAVE SPACE '''otherwise it refuses to be broken '''and you cannot place it if there are other locks in the world that are not yours. A legend says that the world lock was created in 3 days. Players called this 'wl' for short.